skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Light and Dark
Skylanders: Light and Dark is the fifth game in the Skylanders series. As the name implies, it heavily focuses on the new Light and Dark elements that debuted in Skylanders: Trap Team. There are new Giants, SWAP Force, LightCore Skylanders, Minis, and of course, tons of core Skylanders. Now, villains can level-up and be upgraded, similar to the Minis, they have Soul Gem abilities, but lack Soul Gems themselves. There are no new Skylanders of the eight original elements, but older Adventure Packs do work. Story Kaos breaks out of his trap due to his Portal Master status. He decides to also release the Doom Raiders and he convinces them that the Skylanders were using them and forced them to become good guys, even though they have already been redeemed. The television in the room turns on and Glumshanks appears. Kaos and the other Doom Raiders hop in the Traptanium Portal. After returning to Skylands, the Doom Raiders have a new recruits; Glumshanks, who will be in the Magic element.. Now, Portal Master, you once again must defeat and trap the Doom Raiders and restore their memories of being good guys. Skylanders Air *Series 5 Whirlwind *Series 4 Jet-Vac *Series 3 Sonic Boom *Series 2 Blades Dark Core *Darkness Brooding *Lightless Bulb *Super Dark *Too Dark *Moonup sundown *Fake-a Smile *Jokeless Master *Waxing Waning Giant *Good Darkness SWAP Force *Night Knight *Knight Time Trap Master(s) *Moonshine LightCore * * Minis * * Earth *Series 5 Terrafin *Series 5 Prism Break *Series 3 Slobber Tooth *Series 2 Fist Bump Fire *Series 5 Eruptor *Series 4 Hot Dog *Series 3 Fryno *Series 2 Torch Life *Series 5 Stealth Elf *Series 2 Food Fight *Series 3 Shroomboom *Series 2 Bumble Blast Light Core *Light Man *Light Thing *Light Robot *Light Mouse *Light Duck *Light Hound *Light Lion *Light Scarecrow Giant *Starshine SWAP Force *Flash Light *Angel Wing Trap Master(s) *Bright Shine LightCore * * Minis Magic *Series 5 Spyro *Series 4 Pop Fizz *Series 3 Star Strike *Series 2 Deja Vu Tech *Series 5 Trigger Happy *Series 3 Drobot *Series 3 Countdown *Serie 2 Chopper Undead *Series 5 Chop Chop *Series 5 Cynder *Series 3 Roller Brawl *Series 2 Funny Bone Water *Series 5 Gill Grunt *Series 3 Zap *Series 2 Rip Tide *Series 2 Echo Non-playable characters Bystanders *Master Eon *Flynn *Cali *Hugo *Persephone *Arbo *Tessa *Whiskers *Buzz *Mags *Da Pinchy Villains *Nightshade (Moon) *Dreamcatcher (Air) *The Gulper (Water) *Wolfgang (Undead) *Sheep Mage (Magic) *Mesmeralda (Dark) *Chompy Mage (Life) *Dr. Krankcase (Tech) *Chef Pepper Jack (Fire) *Luminous (Sun) *Golden Queen (Earth) *Glumshanks (Light) *Kaos Chapters #Cloudcracker Prison #Wilikin Town #MDF Warehouse #The Feast-ival #Concert Metropolis #Mount Sheep #Frostfreeze Mountain #Mesmeralda Opera House #Gillman Stronghold #Chompy Wreck Island #Evilikin Factory #Krankcase Kastle #Traptanium Caverns #Fire-Filled Fortress #Golden Dunes #Temple of the Golden Queen #Troll Civilization #Kaos' Empire Adventure Packs #Empire of Ice #Pirate Seas #Darklight Crypt #Dragon's Peak #Tower of Time #Sheep Wreck Island #Nightmare Express #Mirror of Mystery #Sunscraper Spire #Midnight Museum Trivia *This is the first Skylanders game to be on the PlayStation Vita. * If Flash Light and Angel Wing are swapped, the Portal Master can create Angel Light or Flash Wing. The name Flash Wing is extremely similar to the Skylander Flashwing. Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Wii Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PlayStation Vita